


Winter Land Waltz

by TrashyNerfgun



Category: Eddsworld
Genre: Eddsworld - Freeform, Future AU?, M/M, Monster Tom, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-07-18 04:54:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16111232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashyNerfgun/pseuds/TrashyNerfgun
Summary: Tom's monster DNA has a tendency to waver between action but the most trouble he has controlling it is during the winter. His monster form grows a winter coat causing him to shed consistently around the beginning of winter. The form also wishes to stock up on food in fear of a famine during the long cold season. Most importantly, for at least one month of the season the beast comes out and forces him to hibernate out in the woods. Tom can easily handle this on his own but if it wasn't for his worrisome friends Edd and Matt he wouldn't be in such a struggled. The main issue is that right at the beginning of winter Tord returns with a heartfelt apology and change of attitude, as punishment they force Tord to room with the person he despises the most under his rules. Now poor Tom has to try and hide it from his enemy in fear he might tell Edd but little does Tom know that Tord only came back to get something he left behind... or in this case, someone...





	1. King of the Forest

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fanfiction and I honestly have no idea where this is going, I don’t know how often I’ll update either lol

The woods are always quiet around winter. The noisy spring birds have all migrated, the roaring waters of the rivers and rapids are silenced by their frozen coat, most of the forest life is safe at home and sleeping in their dens, and the beast of the woods must find his way to his own den to begin his hibernation.

Thomas used to enjoy winter, the excitement on his friend's faces as they fight in a pretentious snow war towards each other, the unusual cheerfulness in everyone, it was great even for a guy who hated Christmas. Although these were fun, nothing lasts forever. 

One year Edd had noticed a sudden change in Tom's attitude around winter, he'd asked what was bothering him and he simply replied with a long explanation involving his 'new Job' and work times during the winter. Edd on the other hand couldn't help but feel this had something to do with... an old friend. Edd refused to bother his dear friend about it knowing the pain he was most likely in. Wouldn't you if you'd felt the guilt of murder? Edd and Matt made an agreement not to bother Tom about it, allowing him to keep the mystery job hidden for now.

As for Tom... well what he'd been hiding was a bit more than just a simple 'job' of his. Let's just say it was now all by pure instinct. Tom was preparing for a long winter's nap. He doesn't like to address it as hibernation due to it only being a month but he knew very well he had to prepare for it. He was beginning to pack his things and prepare for leaving, when he'd take monster form it would take him a week to prepare a nest and foods. He'd then hibernate for a month regardless of whether or not he takes too long. Although he would take the normal full winter but he'd rather spend his winter drowsy and awake with his friends rather than laying in a cave sleeping for 5 months. 

As all this flew through his head he hardly had the time to recognize the knocking on the door along with the familiar voices having an argument in the neighboring apartment. Soon enough the voices were hushed into a long silence before there was knocking on his own door. 

Tom sighed assuming it was Edd and Matt with their annual "see you soon Tom" cake. As usual he'd probably suggest not to make such a big deal about it and Edd would probably say "but it's still an excuse for free cake!" Tom chuckled to himself at the thought, reaching for the doorknob with a half lidded smile on his face. When he pulled open the door his smile faded and shifted to anger. Right away he threw the unwanted visitor against the wall across the hallway and began throwing punches anywhere he could hit.

Tom was thrown against the floor and yelled at by Edd while Matt helped the nuisance back up.

“LET ME GO! HE’LL HURT US AGAIN! I’LL KILL HIM I’LL KILL HIM FOR SHOWING HIS FACE AROUND HERE AGAIN!” Tom roared

“Tom get a hold of yourself he isn’t here to hurt us! Look!” Edd yelped and lifted a pair of small keys then pointed to the handcuffs on their Old Friend.

Tom growled and shook his head “Damn it Edd that’s TORD! HE’S GONNA TRY AND KILL US AGAIN! IM NOT GIVING HIM ANOTHER CHANCE!”

“Thomas!” Tord barked and looked at him “calm the f*ck down you’re making a scene. C’mon let’s go inside before someone comes out here” Tord muttered and watched Edd lift Tom back into the apartment while Matt guided Tord behind them.

Edd tied Tom up with his hoodie and huffed “listen Tom, he’s back and he says he’s here in apology. His army turned on him and he wants a place to stay”

“AND YOU FELL FOR THAT-“

Edd cut Tom off by stuffing a sock down his mouth and huffing “he offered to let you hold onto his robot arm and keep him hand restrained until you can trust him. We want him staying at your house so you can keep an eye on him. We know you will a lot better than me and Matt so please do this for us! For him and for our old friendship...”

Tom spit the sock out and huffed “I was never friends with that bastard and I’ll kill him the next chance I get!” He spat “you hear me you COMMIE BASTARD!? You’re not getting away this time you piece of sh*t!” 

Edd sighed and looked at Tord “he gets really grumpy around winter nowadays, it’s almost impossible to talk sense into him”

Tord sighs and walks over to Tom, untying him and stepping back. “Take your anger out on me, but-“

Tom pinned Tord against the floor and began choking him “better have a death wish commie!”

Tord shakes his head and chokes while Edd throws Tom off “you’re both idiots, Tom I don’t give a crap anymore you need a break from that stupid work trip so you’re not going this year!” Edd barked and cuffed Tom and Tord together “I know you both almost killed each other but I really want our friendship to exist again and I’m not gonna let your stupid conflict get in the way of that! Do you understand”

Tom looks at Edd in pure terror “no Edd you don’t understand, that work trip is REALLY important”

“Then bring Tord, I don’t wanna hear anything from you two. C’mon Matt let’s go get something to eat” Edd grumbled and left with Matt, slamming the door behind them.

Tom growled and pressed Tord’s face against the wall “you’re smart, take off the stupid cuffs”

“I can’t Edd has the keys, do these look like normal cuffs to you!?”

“F*CK YOU!” Tom barked and gripped his head, he was already getting a headache he needed to go build his nest.

Tom immediately stormed over to the kitchen and dragged Tord with him. He pulled a tool box out from under the sink and began attempting to break the cuffs.

“Tom stop it’s not gonna work” Tord informed.

“It will!” Tom snarled in an almost animalistic way.

Tord sighed and backed off, watching him try for a while then just give up and drink his feelings away. Tord rolled his eyes and looked at him “that’s not gonna help you and I’m not standing next to your alcohol breath so stop that”

Tom punched Tord in the gut and just walked over to the couch with a growl. “F*ck. You.” He muttered and threw him against the floor “why did you really come back you annoying piece of sh*t”

Tord groaned and looked up at him “I already t-told you!”

“Lier” he smacked his face and huffed “you’d never give up on your army like that , I’m not an idiot”

Tord huffed and kicked at his legs “yeah but you sure are stupid! No I didn’t leave the army I’m still in close contact. I needed a place to lay low and I really did miss you guys!”

“So you thought you could just waltz in like nothing happened!?”

“Well what else was I supposed to do!? I wanted to make amends and the-“

“You should’ve died as soon as-“ Tom grunted and gripped his head, the headaches were getting stronger.

“I’m waltzing in here with your trust Tom! YOU can call the police or kill me at any moment THAT’S what I’m exchanging... Edd also says I’m pretty much your slave until you trust me again.” Tord grumbled

“Good, then LEAVE!” Tom barked and punched his chest

Tord wheezed and kicked Tom away “STOP IT THOMAS THIS HURTS!” He yelled and glared at him, panting for breath. “You have every right to be upset and I’m not gonna stop you from feeling that but the sooner we at least pretend to like each other the sooner Edd lets us go our separate ways... I’m only here to be with my friends again and if you don’t want to be one then don’t.”

Tom huffs and keeps drinking “fine, but we’re not sharing a bed you sleep on the floor”

Tord huffed “we’ll be cuffed together genius, Edd doesn’t want it undone at all”

“Then you get the floor next to my bed asshole” Tom grumbled in reply and rested himself back

Tord sat on the floor and looked at the tv “can I at least sit on the couch?”

“I don’t allow dogs on my furniture” Tom growled and began flicking through channels.

Tord rolled his eyes and sighed, this was going to be a long... well however long they’d be stuck like this. Tord rested himself against the carpet and simply watched the screen, at least it was clean there.


	2. Sleep Deprived

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom’s a dick but lol thats ok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it’s been a hard past few months for me, don’t pity me because it seems like it’s the same story on every creator’s account. Anyways this is the next chapter to those who’ve been waiting, thank you for your patience everyone and I’ll get to work on chapter three asap but once again don’t expect it right away. Thank you for your understanding and your loyalty

Tom grunted and huffed, kicking and shoving Tord around as he attempted to get his night clothes on. It was 4 in the morning and Tom had woken up after being passed out drunk and complained about his discomfort with his outfit. 

Tord on the other hand, he hadn’t gotten any sleep at all. The height of the bed and the ground caused him to sleep with his arm raised so Tom wouldn’t yell at him for yanking on the cuffs. Unfortunately for Tord, Tom was a restless sleeper. He’d yank and pull on his arm which kept him awake for hours and when he’d finally manage to deal with it Tom would spurt something in his sleep and keep him awake. This happened for three nights in a row, soon enough Tord found himself fed up with Tom’s poor treatment and confronted him about it only to get a violent strike to the face with a bottle of Smirnoff. After the fourth night Tord was rocking himself and sobbing quietly next to the bed and muttering out apologies and begs for forgiveness.

“Ugh...” Tom was beginning to wake up again, in pain from a headache that wasn’t caused by the drunk night before. Tom was getting closer to hibernation and sleeping in longer, he needed to leave soon. “Tord...?” He asked

Tord jumped a little and glanced back at Tom for a moment, going back to his muttering and whimpering.

“Tord what the hell? You look awful what the f*ck-“

“P-please Tom” Tord began sobbing clearly and begging Tom “please, I need to sleep please I’ll do anything for you just let me sleep”

Tom froze, unsure of what to say or do. He hadn’t seen Tord like this ever before and was very much surprised, he almost pitied him. Almost. Tom began to think “uhh- fine but if you pull anything you’re loosing your other arm” he muttered, he had already made him take off his robot arm and store it away until he trusted him.

Tord smiled weakly and hugged him, whimpering and holding him tight only to be shoved off and thrown into the bed. “Sleep” Tom grumbled and sat back, going on his phone.

Tord almost immediately dropped to sleep, snoring loudly and hugging a pillow comfortably.

Tom sighed softly and watched him for a moment then picked up his phone to surf the media. He didn’t find much other than a few new things about the red army’s sudden disappearance and such. 

He huffed irritably and sat back, turning off his phone and gnawing on his hands. He knew Tord would be in deep sleep for a while and he was really beginning to feel pain so he began stacking some folded pillows and blankets along with some clothes for his nest. He then lifted Tord onto his back and began carrying the items outside and towards his chosen den.

Tord was really out, a few times Tom could’ve sworn he had stopped breathing. Tom made his way down towards the empty cave and fixed up his little nest with a smile. He purred out warmly then grunted when he felt Tord’s sleeping body hug onto him tighter. He sighed and sat in the nest so Tord could be comfortable.

Tom found himself falling asleep, his dream an empty black hole and as ominous as it was it was so comforting. He slept like a log, beginning to enter his month long state covered in purple natted fur in the body of a beast. However, this didn’t last long after 2 days of sleeping nonstop for the two of them. Tord woke him up with a scream he had never heard before, at least from Tord. It was an ear piercing shriek from deep within him, a scream of pure horror. This scream caused Tom’s animalistic body to force itself out of hibernation, yawning and groaning irritably then looking down towards a much smaller Norwegian man yanking on the hand cuff they were both stuck to.

Tom whined in pain, he had grown nearly to his full size and the cuffs were squeezing and tearing his skin under them. He looked at the panicking little commie and slammed him against the wall, knocking him out before limping his way home with the man on his back. 

On his way he slowly shifted back to the normal Tom everyone knew and loved. He placed Tord in the bed after cleaning them both up a bit and crawling in with him, waiting for him to awaken.

When Tord finally did wake up he was hugged onto Tom’s chest and groaning softly “my head...” he whined.

Tom rolled his eyes “you’re a restless sleeper, hitting your head against the walls for 2 day’s now you asshole”

“Wh- 2 days?!” Tord gasped “what did you do?”

“Joined you, believe it or not I sleep like a bear around winter time” Tom yawned “then you woke me up, screaming in your sleep like a little spoiled infant” Tom spoke, slowly getting up “but now we eat” he yawned.

Tord rubbed his head, he couldn’t remember a thing of what happened so he simply nodded and followed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tord glared at Tom’s wrist as they cooked, the one with the cuff had a freshly wounded cut around where the cuff was as if it were too tight. “Thomas-“

“You’ve been eyeballing that ever since you woke up and it’s frustrating me. Don’t call me Thomas or I’ll beat your ass” he muttered and finished up his half of the cooking

Tord looked down and nodded, quickly trying to finish “you don’t have to be so harsh all the time you know, you’ve gotten really nasty lately”

“Because you’re here and because I’m tired and sober” Tom mumbled and set up the plates “I just want these stupid things off...” he muttered and tugged against the cuffs

“Tom you’ve changed, a lot actually ok. I know you don’t like it when people underestimate you but you’ve never really been... violent.” Tord replied

Tom raised a brow “in what way have I been-“ he stopped for a moment and thought back for a bit. “Oh...”

Tord sighed with relief and nodded “yeah just, something’s not right and if we can fix it maybe Edd will at least remove these. You know how he doesn’t always think things through and-“

“Neither do you, you must be pretty stupid to just show back up and expect him not to hand cuff you to the only person that’s actually kill you.” Tom... actually snarled? It was animalistic that’s for sure. Tord even jumped a bit at the sound. It was definitely not right but he chose the wiser choice of not questioning it. Tord just stayed quiet, as if that was all he was good for now although he was beginning to take things into consideration.

About 10 minutes later Tord mustered up the courage to look Tom in the eye and ask “Tom are you having any weird symptoms lately? Like wishing the past few years that could be highly questionable”

Tom froze and glared at Tord “what in the hell do you mean by that commie?”

Tord trembled a-bit, internally praying he wasn’t cuffed to a monster. Praying he wasn’t cuffed to a ticking time bomb that eat him alive any second “I-I’m just making sure of something. Trust me on this”

Tom looked at him for a moment then back at the food “I have been experiencing a few things in particular...” he muttered hesitantly


End file.
